La idea de Ino parte 1
by nixagod
Summary: A ino se le ocurre una idea para decidir quien se queda con Ren


Eran las 10:37 am y Hinata Hyuga iba caminando por la calle a su restaurante favorito "HISATE" para encontrarse con sus 5 mejores amigas

XxXAl llegar al restauranteXxX

-Hola Hinata, aquí estamos- grito una eufórica chica de cabellor rubios y ojos azules de una esbelta figura llamada Ino Yamanaka

-Buenos días Ino-chan-respondio la Hyuga con una sonrisa que solo ella puede dar

-Hinata-cha buenos días-le saludo una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos negros de una figura no tan esbelta como la de Ino pero no dejaba de ser bella llamaba Matsuri

-Buenos días Matsuri-chan-respondio Hinata con una reverencia a la ojinegra

-Hinata-chan aquí te dejamos un espacio,ven sientate junto a mi-le dijo una chica de un extraño cabello rosa y ojos jade muy bonita

-Muchas gracias Sakura-chan-le respondió la Hyuga mientra tomaba asiento en el sitio que le indico la oji jade

-Buenos días a todas-dijo una chica de cabellos mostaza y ojos verdes que acababa de llegar junto a una chica de cabellos castaños y dos chongitos con ojos color chocolate

-Buenos días Temari-chan TenTen-chan-dijo la de cabellos azabaches

-Hola Temari Tenten, siéntense-dijo Ino mientras señalaba ddos asiento vacios frente a ella

-Hola-dijo Sakura-llegan un poco tarde no creen-dijo la de cabellos de chicle

-Perdon nos estretuvimos en una tienda-le respondió la de los chongitos

-No importa-les interrumpió Matsuri porque ya conocía a sus amigas y tenían un temperamento explosivo y si esa conversión llegaba para mas podría haber algunos heridos

Estubieron hablando de trivialidades durante unos minutos hasta que llego el camarero

-Buenos días señoritas,que desean pedir-les pregunto un chico de un cabello de color anaranjado y ojos castaños y de un físico que a kilómetros se veía escultural

-Buenos días-le respondió Hinata que no noto la miraba que le dirijia ese chico-para mi un café con un pastel de fresa porfavor-termino de decir la Hyuga

-Para mi Un jugo de naranja y un pastel de chocolate-le pidió Temari

-Para mi un jugo de fresa-le pidió Sakura con una mirada un "poco" (notese el sarcasmo)lujuriosa

-Yo también un jugo de fresa porfavor-pidio Ino de igual manera que sakura

-Yo un Mocca con un sanwich-pidio Tenten un poco coqueta con ese chico

-Yo un desayuno continental-pidio Matsuri tranquila, no como sus otras amigas

-Bien, déjenme ver si entendí-dijo el chico- un café con y pastel de fresa-dijo mirando a Hinata,esta solo asintió-Un jugo de Naranja y un pastel de chocolate-dijo esta vez mirando a Temari, esta también asintió-Dos jugos de fresa-dijo que capto el asentimiento de Ino y Sakura- Un Mocca con un sanwich-dijo mirando a Tenten a lo que ella respondió con un "si"- y un desayuno continental-y Matsuri también asintió-bien su pedido estará en un rato

Luego de que el camarero se fuera las chicas empezaron a hablar

-Que chico mas guapo-dijo Ino mirando por donde se fue él

-Yo opino lo mismo que tu Ino-le dijo TenTen

-Si, es bien guapo-respondio Sakura

-Vieron como se le quedo observando a Hinata-dijo Ino

-Si-dijo TenTen-Que suerte tienes Hinata

-Ustedes creen – dijo Hinata-Yo no me di cuenta

-Como no te puedes dar cuenta de que y guapeton como el no te mira-dijo Sakura algo irritada por lo ingenua que es Hinata

-Hasta yo me di cuenta de cómo te miraba Hinata-interrumpio Temari

-Yo no veo que le ven a ese chico-dijo Hinata

-Bueno es que el es-pero Temari no pudo terminar porque el susodicho llego con los pedidos

-Bueno chicas aquí les traigo su pedidos-dijo para luego darle a cada una lo que pidieron-si ya no me necesitan me retiro-dijo el chico con una reverencia para irse pero Ino lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera "escapar"

-Disculpa, cual es tu nombre-le pregunto al chico la rubia

-Yo me llamo Ren-le respondió-si no hay nada mas me retiro

Luego de que Ren se fuera las chicas empezaron a hablar de él

-Vaya, que chico mas guapo-dijo Ino

-Si, la cerda tiene razón es muy pero muy guapo-dijo la pelirosa

-Es verdad-dijo TenTen

-ÉL ES MIO-empezo a gritar Temari

-NO-grito (adivinen quien) Matsuri y todas se le quedaron viendo porque ella que era un poco timida casi grita-Ren es mio

-No es de ninguna de las dos-dijo Ino-Es mio

-No, es MIO-esta vez la que dijo esto fue Tenten

-Ja, vieron como se me quedo mirando-dijo esta vez para sorpresa de todas la que hablo fue Hinata-Es mio como lo escucha M-I-O-dijo la oji perla

-Es MIO-grito Sakura

Y asi siguiero discutiendo de quien era él hasta que se dieron cuenta de que nada servia eso tenían que arreglarlo de otra forma en vez de gritarlo

-YA BASTA-grito Tenten

-Tenten tiene razo BASTA-la siguio Temari

-Pero entonces como vamos a decidir quien se queda con Ren-pregunto Matsuri  
>-Yo tengo una idea-dijo Ino-vamos a hacer una especie de concurso o algo asi y la que obtenga mas puntos gana-termino con una sonrisa un poco maliciosa que termino asustando a todas<p>

-Pero y si hay un empate-pregunto Sakura

-Eso lo discutimos cuando pase-termino por decir la rubia con la misma sonrisa

-Y puedes decirnos cual será ese "concurso" o lo que sea-pregunto Temari

-Si, claro-le respondió Ino-pero se los dire cuando vayamos a mi casa después de terminar la comida

-Bueno-dijo Matsuri con un puchero

Cual creen que sea el "concurso" (según Ino) que tengan que hacer?

Que les pareció?

Que pasara en el siguiente capitulo? (voy a hacer mas, obviamente)

Creo que lo hice un poco corto pero prometo compensarlos :D


End file.
